


Finally!

by Betakitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas and Gabe own a bakery together, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betakitten/pseuds/Betakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The supreme court ruling rocked the whole of the USA and Dean had one thing on his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty awful because I wrote it up real quick... but still comments appreciated (nice ones obviously ;) )
> 
> I love you all! Congratulations USA for this landmark ruling!

His pocket felt heavier than usual, it didn’t contain any more than it had for the last few months. But somehow the knowledge of what was to come made it more obvious… 

Dean pushed the door of the bakery open and was met with Gabriel leaning over the counter. As usual he was busy eating the merchandise, how they made a profit with him around he’d never know! When he finished the mouthful of cookie he was currently working on he yelled into the kitchen. ‘Cassie, your boy toy is here!’ 

Cas scrambled out of the kitchen clearly flushed and excited. ‘Did you see the news Dean?! Finally!’ His eyes were glassy with unshed tears as he wrapped his floury arms around Dean’s neck. The familiar smell of the baked goods and what he could only describe as ‘Cas’ filled him, feeling completely at home in his boyfriend’s arms. 

He psyched himself up, but the usual ‘you can do this Dean’ pep talk didn’t seem to be cutting it, he just wanted to do this right. Planting a kiss on Cas’ temple before pulling away and staring into his impossibly blue eyes.

‘Aren’t you happy Dean?’ he asked. Concern suddenly replacing the joy on his face. Dean suddenly realised his worry must be written all over his face. He cleared his throat nervously and smiled at Cas to reassure him. 

‘I’m just perfect, I’ve got a wonderful partner who makes me awesome pie, I’ve almost got it all!’ Dean smirked. 

‘Almost??’ Cas raised his eyebrow inquisitively. 

‘Yeah… almost… about that.’ Dean dropped onto one knee in front of his beautiful boyfriend, producing the bundle from his pocket. 

Cas just gasped and stared open mouthed, unsure of what to say. 

‘I know you wanted to get married but swore until everyone in the USA could you’d never do it… Well now they can.’

Cas dropped to his knees and plucked the shiny silver ring from it’s box.

‘Cas, will you do me the honour of being Mr Winchester?’

Tears now tumbled from both their eyes and the customers stared on in silence. Just then Gabriel decided to chime in. 

‘Hurry up and say yes Cassie, you’re making a scene!’ 

Cas turned around and glared at Gabriel before leaning over to kiss Dean passionately (customers be damned!) 

‘Yes! Oh god yes!’ Cas replied breathlessly when they broke apart. 

‘You two get out of here before I throw up, I’ll lock up tonight’ Gabriel called over as they rose from the floor still wrapped up in one another. ‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do kids!’ He winked at them over dramatically.

They both rolled their eyes, but took his advice and made for the door. Just before they slipped out Dean shouted ‘Oh don’t worry Gabe, we’ll not be leaving the bedroom!’


End file.
